Something
by ObsessedwithBirds
Summary: There was just something about Mattie Ronnie liked. Slash! Ronnie/Mattie. Don't like? Don't read. Kinda fluffy. No smut. Written for my Valentine's Day challenge!
1. Mattie

**A/N: If you don't like slash, don't complain – or don't read. How simple is that?**

**This is written for my Valentine's Day challenge. Link is in my profile! I need another judge, anyone willing?  
**

**

* * *

**

There was just something about Mattie that he couldn't keep his eyes off. It was his face. He had the cutest little cheeks, the bluest eyes he had ever seen and his hair was so well groomed. He loved Mattie, as a best friend. However, there was something more. He loved him more than just a best friend. He found him… _attractive_. He gulped at the thought 'Ronnie loving Mattie'. He would be afraid of being looked down upon. "_We're just partners,_" he thought.

"Sandwich?" Mattie asked.

"Yes, thank you," he grabbed it passionately. "I appreciate it."

"No problem, Ronnie," Mattie nodded. "Hey… it looks like you have something on your mind, what's wrong?"

"I have a mad urge… I think I've either gone mental or you're just adorable."

"Aww… thank you, Ronnie," Mattie chuckled. He pushed him against a wall. "Whoa. What was that for?" he asked.

"Mattie… I'm attracted to you." Mattie laughed and blushed. He couldn't believe it. A man loving _him_? However, he had a confession, too.

"Ronnie. I'm attracted to you too," he blushed. "We've been partners for a long time. I just don't know how to show my love for you. Every time Valentine's Day passes, like today, I wish I could be in love with someone. Ronnie, I'd love to take Alesha out to dinner, but she seems to be in love with Steel and Castle and Chandler are much too old. You're just right."

"Thank you, Mattie," Ronnie nodded. "I appreciate it. I think you're just perfect, too."

"Thank you," Mattie nodded. Ronnie leaned in for a kiss when George Castle walked in, jaw dropped.

"What in blazes?" he blinked.

"It was a dare," Mattie lied. George knew he was lying. Mattie would shift his gaze, shrug slightly and tap his feet. George knew it was much more than that.

"Have a nice Valentine's Day," George said in his good mood voice and winked while walking off.

"George didn't seem to mind," Mattie smiled.

"I knew he wouldn't," Ronnie nodded. The two resumed their work.

* * *

**A/N Continue? :D**


	2. Ronnie

Mattie liked Ronnie. He loved him, but much more than 'friends'. He was attracted to him. Sure, he was a bit of a pig and kind of chubby, but he didn't care. He thought his pudgy-ness was adorable. His brown eyes were often clouded in thought, which Mattie adored. He liked a man that would think a lot.

Earlier that day, Ronnie told that he had loved him. Usually, it was frowned upon in the work place, but Castle didn't seem to care. It was Valentine's Day! It was supposed to be a day of love.

The two were busy doing a large case involving hacking and espionage – it eventually led into a murder.

Mattie paced. "Hmm…" he groaned. "Something isn't right! It doesn't add up!"

Ronnie placed his hand on his shoulder. "Hush," he whispered. "I don't like it when you're distraught, sweetie."

"I'm sorry, Ronnie. I'm a bit flustered. This case is odd…"

"I know it's odd, but it's our job. I'm sure we'll solve it, eventually." His voice sounded grim but mellow. Like he wasn't sure whether they were or not.

"Hey. I love you. I'm sure we'll solve it." Mattie leaned into Ronnie's face, kissing and hugging him. Despite Ron's tough exterior, his kisses were as gentle as butterflies sitting on marshmallows while they lick candy floss.

"You two can go home now," Castle stated. He wasn't being a homophobe, was he? Mattie thought. "And I don't mean it offensively. I saw you pacing, Matt."

"Okay. Thanks, Castle." Mattie let go. "See you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow." Ronnie smiled, winking his partner goodbye.

* * *

**A/N: So, the end! They do solve the case. To be honest, I don't see George Castle as being a homophobe! Obviously, the actor Bill Patterson used to work with Ben Daniels, who is gay in real life.**


End file.
